Talk:Rathalos-Sin/@comment-15446856-20170815011012/@comment-15446856-20170917160632
Hmph. Rio and I don't think alike. He may give infinity amount of chances to you after all the evidence you simply cannot change to be in line with the rules, but I don't agree. I don't like that way of thinking, it's like letting a thief commit crime over and over again because they said sorry, not giving him a prison sentence with more severity by recommitting crime. That person would never change their ways because of the same punishment being given over and over again. My so-called narrow-mindedness is justice plain and simple. Your claim that I picked a fight with you to give me a reason to ban you is bullshit. I could have just banned you without that whole thread and just be done with it, but that would put me under a light that screams "YOU BANNED ME FOR NO REASON!!", so thats why I made the tread. I'll give you a quote of my own to combat yours, "Those who don't accept help don't deserve it". And you know what? Know what? I can't post this comment without bringing up one more thing that happened because of your creations. You remember Aavariff? Dinoman0310's creation based on a Hypogriff? The one that also will have a Deviant in the future? Well, guess what Goji..... it was made..... AS TO SHOW OFF WHAT TRUE POTENTIAL IS! It was created to be a better version of Gypermos, as honestly, you messed that one up big time by making it a Flying Wyvern. Aavariff's Deviant will be what Ravenclaw Gypermos wasn't, a good and original Deviant. Yup. Goji. It had gotten so bad me and him teamed up to make a monster just to outdo you. If that isn't truly a good enough reason to why you got banned then I don't know what is. I got the admin status on NewFanon by helping out and contributing to the site, adding new icons and stuff. That quickly over-passed all the bad things I did in the past, including my once severe unoriginality. It took a ban to make me realise my mistakes, but even when you got the same treatment you didn't change, not at all. "You can never actually ban someone from a place, when he was willing to leave to begin with." - I gave you the chance to quit in the final warning and rant, but you disregarded it as bullying. Also, the quote doesn't make sense. Because you are willing to leave means we can't ban you? Sry, but it doesn't work like that. You could yell that you were leaving forever, and we would ban you to make sure you can't change your mind on that and be done with you. Btw, I still believe you've committed acts of copying in your school and college and gotten discipline for it, yet still did it again and again anyway. We ALL tried reasoning with YOU Gojira57, that failed and now you accuse me of being unreasonable. That's simply because of you being unreasonable yourself. Its countless the many ways you've rejected our terms and assistance on grounds of "bullying", "harassment" and "insulting". I only recount only ONE TIME you replied calmly to a comment, and that was my first original reply to the original rant thread. BUT, you then completely ruined it by making a drama thread afterwards, so much for that. Now thats done with. There's nothing more that I can do with you anymore. You can try to continue reasoning more, which will definitely include you calling me narrow-minded, saying I continue to spill blood (which you took from Setheo, who only said it once, pretty sure I've spilled enough blood to fill a lake by now), and that I started this whole thing when you did long ago. So Goji, continue to "work" on things on your wiki that nobody close to a small community will read, that you'll just start and delete in an endless cycle due to no positive attention, never getting anywhere with it. You'll on occasion ask Rio to make things for you, which you'll delete the page for before he completes it. Yeah, continue to manage that clusterfuck of fanfictions you plan to make, but never start except for the Monster Hunter related ones. Don't get why you just make the MH stuff and just scrap everything else altogether as you'll never begin their stories. That cycle will never end until either you give up on your wiki, you do something so stupid it warrants its shut down or your account is closed in someway, leaving your wiki abandoned. So go, I won't care if you make a rant on your wiki about me, as I have little interest in it anymore, even if you re-ban me there. Forget about me taking back anything I've said because I'm proud of it all. All your creations on NewFanon except for the adopted ones have been sent straight to hell, and they won't be resurrected. Setheo cried tears of joy seeing you finally gone. And... I'm done with you.